Spike
by ShadowWriter94
Summary: Buffy gets to spend some time with Spike. *One-shot*


Buffy The Vampire Slayer  
Spike

Buffy stood and watched as three burly vampires entered the room, although they were unarmed she knew better then to assume this was going to be an easy fight. Stood in the centre of the room was the hooded figure whom Buffy had spent the last four hours bargaining with, this was to be her last test. "You have proved yourself to be a strong and resilient fighter my dear girl. This shall be your last test, vanquish these enemies and you shall have your prize." The hooded figure exited the room through a door on the right and Buffy smirked as her foes stood there eager to begin attacking. "Come and get me boys..."

The first of the vampires jumped forward and swung for Buffy, with expert skill she ducked and slid beneath him, making sure to aim a well timed punch that connected with his body, as the vampire now behind her crashed into the wall the others made their move coming at her from both sides. Four previous tests had pushed Buffy to her breaking point, her mind was completely focused and her senses tuned so perfectly she could almost predict her enemies next movements. As the second vampire made for her Buffy made a beeline for the third grabbing the unsuspecting vampire by the neck she threw him behind her and watched with a slight sense of satisfaction as he collided with the second and they ended up sprawled on the floor. "Considering this is my last test I really thought you guys would be more challenging." Buffy reached around to her back pocket and withdrew her stake, it was time to finish this.

As vampire two began to rise from the floor Buffy ran and used him to jump over vampire three, once there she drove the stake into his chest and let out a contented sigh when he rapidly exploded into dust, the remaining two seemed undeterred by their friends demise and instead both launched at Buffy together, feeling sure that she could finish this Buffy ducked low and sweeped her leg around knocking the two vampires to the ground, wasting no time she drove the stake into one of their chests and gave a chuckle when they exploded into dust. "Come on big boy, lets finish this!" The remaining vampire jumped to his feet and began to attack, Buffy blocked, dodged and returned the blows wearing the vampire down, once tired she gave an almighty kick sending him flying back straight into the wall, with expert skill Buffy flung the stake and watched as it embedded into the vampires chest and with a growl of frustration he too exploded into dust. Walking over to retrieve her stake Buffy heard the door open and the sound of footsteps, as she glanced over the hooded figure was once again stood in the middle of the room. "You are unlike any slayer I have played host too before, most tire by the third test and they all crumble by the fifth, but not you my girl, you are exceptional." The hooded figure rose his hand and conjured a coin. "Here is your prize, you may take this token and use it however you see fit, although, I feel you won't be even taking it, you know what you want already. Am I correct?" Buffy stepped forward and nodded her head speaking softly. "You are, my wish is to see Spike again."

The hooded figure laughed lowly and with a wave of his hand transformed the coin into a framed picture, Buffy took the picture and stared at it before returning her gaze to the hooded figure. "Is this some kind of joke? I want to see him, in person, not some stupid picture!" Buffy slung the picture across the room and stepped toward the hooded figure, readying herself for a fight Buffy was cut short by an all too familiar voice ringing out throughout the room. "I wouldn't if you I were you. Angry little bastard that one, would not wanna be on his bad side!" Buffy turned and stood there, merely five feet away was Spike in all his glory. "What's the matter pet, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Buffy wanted to say so many things to him but now face to face with the man she loved so dearly it seemed that words had all but abandoned her, instead she walked over and gingerly touched his arm, when her hand didn't go through him she stared up at his face, tears brimming in her eyes. "No tears... My slayer doesn't do tears." Spike smirked playfully at Buffy and after a brief moment opened his arms and enveloped her in his embrace, ever since the day he had died he wanted nothing more than to come back and hold her and now, somehow, he was back.

Buffy daren't let him go, scared that once she did he would vanish once again and leave her feeling empty and hollow. As she stood there wrapped in his strong arms with muscle that seemed too perfect for any living person to have she was hit with his undeniable scent, it was a scent she could never really place but knew it simply as Spike's scent and whenever she smelt it she knew that she was safe. They stood there hugging one another for what seemed like a lifetime but eventually Spike stirred and reluctantly Buffy stepped back wiping her eyes. "I missed you..." Buffy cried out happily as she continued to wipe at the tears that refused to clear, she had missed everything about Spike since his death and now that he was stood there she couldn't take it all in fast enough. "I've missed you too." Spike stepped forward and with a gentleness that had always been reserved for Buffy he wiped away her tears and cupped her chin softly tilting her face so he could look into her eyes. "Are you... with me, or?" Buffy shook her head and running her hand along Spike's arm she answered. "I fought for you... I always fought for you." Spike smiled and leaned forward placing a small delicate kiss onto Buffy's lips, she was taken back by now soft his lips felt, she had almost forgotten that despite everything about him being this tough bad boy he had always been, around her, surprisingly soft, she wasted no time in returning the kiss.

Once the kiss was broken they found themselves in a room, somehow removed from the dank chamber in which Buffy had fought to see him they were somewhere warm, safe and most importantly together. Spike held Buffy close and spoke in a voice that was warm and made Buffy feel like she was dreaming. "How long do we have?" Buffy honestly didn't know, it was never agreed with the hooded figure but as she glanced around and saw that the door to this room did not match it and was instead very old, almost rotten she knew the answer. "We have until I leave..." Spike nodded his head and whilst leaning into another passionate kiss he picked Buffy up and headed toward the large double bed that awaited them.

Buffy was unsure how long they spent together, time no longer mattered to her, they spent the hours just being together, admiring one another and of course, making love. It wasn't the passionate hungry kind they had once enjoyed in a collapsing building but instead a slow, sweet and gentle affair that did nothing but make Buffy want to abandon life and stay within this room with Spike forever and ever. As she lay there in Spike's arms her gaze fell on the door once more, a harsh reminder that this wasn't a life she could choose to be in, there would always be a reminder that she didn't belong her, Spike caught her gaze and gently tilted her head to look at him instead. "I don't know how you managed to find me, but I'm glad you did." Buffy edged closer into Spike and spoke in low hushed tone, afraid that anything louder would shatter the room and force her back to reality. "I don't wanna go... I can't loose you again." Spike's face twisted as he realised that Buffy had meant her words the day he died, she did love him and although he had played it off back then he knew that he would need to return those words, but not yet, it wasn't time yet.

Many more hours passed by, the pair ate and talked and for a long while Buffy was almost able to forget this wasn't reality, but as they were midway through talking a loud knock came from the door causing Buffy's heart to sink. "Not yet... I can't leave yet." Spike stood up and picked Buffy up in his arms and nuzzled into her neck humming a sweet lullaby as he walked her toward the door, once there he stood just holding her and spoke words that had never been truer. "I love you Buffy Summers, I always have and I always will." Buffy couldn't help but smile and as the pair shared one final kiss Spike put her down, stepping backward as the kiss broke. "I love you Spike." Feeling ready Buffy turned the handle and stepped through the door, glancing back she saw Spike stood there watching her and she made a choice. "Until next time..." Spike smirked knowingly and shouted back. "I look forward too it."

As the door shut Buffy turned to find herself face to face with the hooded figure, even up close Buffy could not see anything under the hood which made her wonder what was really under those robes. "Did you receive all you wished for my girl?" Buffy glanced over her shoulder and nodded. "For now, but I'll be back, and next time he's walking out that door with me."

[A little one-shot between the lovebirds dedicated to my friend who reminded me how good Buffy and Spike had been together. As always please leave any feedback below and keep up with all my other stories too.]

ShadowWriter94


End file.
